


In The Dark Of The Knight

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Batman AU, M/M, Yeah I really wrote this, and i plan to write more, because dammit it was really fun, blood mention, small fight scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Ever since the passing of his wife, Eddie Diaz has been protecting the streets of Gotham as the Batman, fighting crime and keeping citizens safe. An elusive cat burglar has been stumping Eddie, but they may be closer than he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wowow I REALLY WROTE THIS!!! It was a tiny idea in the discord that blossomed into a quick little something something that I really enjoyed writing. I may write more of it eventually if people are interested. (Also Batman has been one of my favorite superheros since I was a kid so this really was a joy to write.)

Eddie always hated parties. These times more than ever did he wish Shannon was still by his side. She loved parties, was described as Gotham’s ‘hostess with the mostess’.

She’d hang onto Eddie’s arm, greeting guests with kisses on the cheek and warm handshakes. She knew everyone’s names, their children’s names, the whole nine yards.

Now, almost eight years later, Eddie still hasn’t grown into the host that he wished he could be.

A server passes by him with a plate of champagne and he snags a glass before he disappears into the crowd of well dressed benefactors. Politicians, Doctors, Gotham’s wealthiest all here in Eddie’s house to donate money and rub elbows with one another. Bobby had given Eddie a lecture right before the guests started to arrive, reminding Eddie to play nice.

_“Bobby, I know how to entertain a crowd.”_

_“I’m not saying you don’t. But I’ve been taking care of you since you were a teenager, and I also know that you know how to annoy a crowd as well.”_

_Eddie snips his cufflinks into place and snorts. “Love you too.”_

Eddie would be dead in the water without Bobby. His nanny as a child and now his confidant, assistant, and Chris’s caretaker as well.

Eddie couldn’t be happier that Chris was visiting his grandparents tonight out of town, and wasn’t subjected to the party. Chris _hated_ his tuxedo.

A hand snakes through the crook of Eddie’s arm, giving his bicep a squeeze.

“Please pretend like you’re telling me something important. If I have to spend one more second talking to Professor Crane I’m gonna cause a scene.”

Eddie just laughs and hands his glass to Maddie, who eagerly accepts it. She downs half of it quickly, a small drop of it landing on the emerald green gown she’s wearing. She looks stunning as per usual, her brown hair falling in waves down her neck.

“Oh come on Mads. If anyone’s gonna cause a scene tonight it outta be me.”

She nods in agreement, passing the half drunk glass back to Eddie. Her eyes scan the party, looking out for someone that Eddie isn’t sure of.

“Hell of a speech you gave before. I think you’re gonna have a lot of donations.”

“I hope so. And don’t act like you have no stake in this, you’re gonna be the head of that children's hospital the second it opens.”

Maddie bites her cheek. She knows that Eddie’s right. Her and Shannon had been talking about it since med school, and now the dream was almost a reality. It seemed too good to be true. Maddie lets go of Eddie, turning and giving him a small smile.

“Shan would’ve loved to see it.” Eddie just nods, in fear of getting choked up. He always did at these things.

His thoughts are wandering to thoughts of Shannon when Maddie groans. Eddie gives her a look before she nods over to the corner of the room that’s only a few feet away from them. He looks over to find Commissioner Athena Grant and Detective Wilson chatting with a young man that Eddie doesn’t recognize. Maddie, on the other hand, does.

“That’s the new reporter for the Gotham Gazette. The one that’s getting all the attention for the cat burglar stories.”

“ _Oh, that cat burglar.”_ Eddie thinks. _“The one that I can’t see to get my hands on because they keep disappearing.”_

Maddie huffs, pulling out her phone from her bag. “I don’t know how he got in here. The rule is always one journalist from each paper, and it’s always the head.”

She fires off a text, presumably to whoever handles Eddie’s guest list. Maddie had become not only his good friend, but an extreme help in the last few years, running more of the behind the scenes aspects of his parties and benefits in her spare time.  

She returns the phone to her bag, and becomes even more displeased when she sees the reporter walking their way.

“Well, I’ll leave this one to you. Don’t go too hard on him he’s new.” Eddie rolls his eyes, leaning down so Maddie can press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve gotta go find my boyfriend. He said he was on his way. Do you have any idea where he is?”

_“Probably downtown at the docks taking down the illegal weapons shipment that was supposed to come in tonight”,_  is what Eddie _wants_ to say, because that’s the truth. Instead he just shrugs.

“You know how Chim is. Always late.”

Maddie shakes her head, hurrying off as the reporter finally makes his way over to Eddie. He sticks out his hand, a charming smile on his face.

“Mr. Diaz? I’m Evan Buckley, Gotham Gazette.”

Eddie reaches out, accepting the hand shake, returning the same smile.

“Please, call me Eddie. ‘Mr. Diaz’ is for people that I’m trying to get money from.”

That makes Evan chuckle as he lets go of Eddie’s hand. “Well then call me ‘Buck’. Evan is for people that I’m doing a story on.”

Eddie can’t help but raise an eyebrow at that, his tone questioning.

“Oh, and you aren’t here to do a story on me? Just snuck into my party for a fun time?”

Buck’s cheeks go red, and it compliments his blonde hair and glasses well. He looks like a walking stereotype for a reporter, except he’s slightly taller than Eddie and also a total knockout. He shuffles a little, but stands his ground.

“Sneak in is a strong phrase. A press badge can get you anywhere if you try hard enough. I’m just here for you.”

Eddie can’t tell is he’s being flirted with, or if Buck just wants information.

He assumes it’s a little bit of both.

“For little old me? Well, I’m flattered.” Buck’s hand goes to the pocket of his tux jacket, and Eddie knows it’s to turn on a recorder, or an iphone. This isn’t his first time talking to a reporter that was ‘just interested in him’. “What do you want to know?”

“I want to know what everyone wants to know. How do you feel about the Batman?”

Eddie’s all time favorite question. Every time someone asked him this, he got to think of a new and wild answer. One day he might just tell them the truth, just burst it out into the world and see if it sticks. _“The Batman? Oh, he’s a single dad living in Gotham, but he happens to be stupidly rich and his best friend/godfather helps him down in the batcave at night, but Batman isn’t around on Tuesday morning’s because that’s when Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on, and him and his son can’t miss it.”_

Except Eddie won’t say that, nor will he ever, because Bobby would beat him over the head. And he’d never put Christopher in danger like that.

“I think the Batman has good intentions. He’s looking out for the city in a way that others can’t.”

Buck leans in, his curiosity already getting to him. He’s like most reporters, a little awkward and unassuming, but always eager to get the scoop.

“Is that a dig at Gotham’s police force?”

Eddie spares a glance at Athena and Hen, still over in the corner munching on horderves. They were both good friends to Eddie, but to the Batman...not so much. Athena had been getting used to him, while her head detective still couldn’t trust him as far as she could throw him.

“Not at all. Commissioner Grant is an irreplaceable asset to Gotham city. But she can’t fly like Batman, can she?” Buck laughs again, and Eddie finds that he likes the sound. “Unless maybe she’s the Batman?”

Buck scoffs, grabbing the attention of a passing waiter and plucking food from his tray. Some sort of shrimp thing that Maddie had insisted guests would enjoy. Buck seems to enjoy it, taking a bite and letting out a satisfied hum.

“If you like that, you should have some of the champagne. It’s heavenly.”

“None for me, thank you. No drinking on the job.” Eddie downs the rest of his glass defiantly, licking the bubbly liquid from his lips.

“So you _are_ on the job. And here I was hoping you were just here for me.”

“Contrary to what you think Mr. Diaz, not everyone is just here for you, as handsome as you may be.” Eddie is surprised at the young man's brazen remark. Apparently there’s someone quite flirtatious underneath his shy demeanor. “You are Gotham’s most eligible bachelor, but everyone knows you’re a playboy.”

Eddie really wishes he had another drink. He wants to snap back, but Bobby had told him to play nice, so he will.

“I really don’t know where you all get this ‘playboy persona’ from. It’s simply not who I am.”

Despite himself, Eddie sends a wink towards Buck. The flush returns to the reporters cheeks, and it fills Eddie with a little bit of pride. Liking to flirt didn’t make you a playboy. He just knew good business. And a good way to throw police and reporters like the one in front of him off his scent.

Turns out that the more you denied something, the more people believed it. That’s why there were hundreds of pictures of him with different models and Gotham socialites that everyone believed he _must_ be having torrid affairs with. Newspapers even dared to say that him and Maddie were dating, just because they happened to go out to lunch together.

Truth be told, Buck was more his type. He could do without him being a reporter though.

Buck is still blushing as Eddie gives him a quick once over, appreciating the way his tux hugs his form.

“If you ever aren’t reporting or trying to get the dirt on me, I’d love to invite you to another party Mr. Buckley. One where you don’t have to sneak in.”

Buck smirks, adjusting his glasses. “I’m a busy man. All those burglaries keep me on my toes.”

“Oh yes, the cat person, or whatever you’re calling them.”

“I’ve decided on ‘The Cat’. Nothing fancy. What they’re stealing however-”

“Incredibly fancy.”

This burglar had been robbing stores across the city, starting small at first with pawn shops, but had worked up to high end jewelry stores. Thousands and thousands of dollars of jewels were stolen, and the Gotham museum was cowering in fear due to a shipment of Royal jewels arriving in soon for an exhibition. The Batman was going to have to keep an eye on that.

Eddie feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out. A text from Maddie, asking for assistance with the Mayor and his wife. Eddie had yet to talk to them that night, and he figured it was high time.

He pockets the phone, sending an apologetic look to Buck.

“Well, duty calls. A philanthropists work is never done.” The sarcasm in his voice is palpable, and Eddie wonders how Buck will be able to channel that onto paper.

Buck reaches his hand out again, ever the proper gentleman. “It was great to meet you.”

“You too. Hopefully our paths will cross again soon, but not _too_ soon.”

-

Long after they’ve shook hands for the last time and Eddie has found himself gabbing with the Mayor and his wife, he realizes that Buck had been wearing a watch.

Not just any watch, but a watch that Eddie knew cost around 2,000 dollars. A little steep for a reporter if you asked him.

-

Around 3AM that night, another jewelry store is broken into. No alarms, no fingerprints, and no witnesses. Just glass cases with large holes cut out of them, precise and slick. Almost like they were cut with a sharp nail, or perhaps a claw.

-

Evan Buckley returns home without a hitch, sliding into his living room window around 3:30, his cat meowing as it celebrates his return home. He reaches down, giving the black cat a rub between the eyes.

“Hey Ryder. How’s my boy doing?” The cat purrs, rubbing his head against Buck’s hand. “I’ll feed you in a minute.” He straightens, heading over to his couch and tossing his bag down onto it. Ryder follows, climbing onto the couch and next to the bag. Buck sits down, letting himself sink into the plush material. He glances over at his companion, sighing.

“What a night I had. The party and then this robbery? I am _exhausted_.” Ryder looks at him with large eyes, seemingly awaiting the rest of his story. “Meet Eddie Diaz at his party. Much more handsome in person, but seems kinda full of himself.”

A smile starts to grow on Buck’s lips, glancing out towards the open window and the skyline that lies before it.

“Sadly enough, no bat boy tonight. He always keeps things fun.”

Buck reaches past the cat and grabs the bag, untying the string from around it and dumping it onto the floor. A large pile of jewelry comes pouring out, everything from necklaces to diamond rings. 

Ryder ambles over to Buck, climbing onto the back of the couch and rubbing his head against Buck’s cheek, purring as if he approves of tonights haul.

“Don’t worry little guy.” Buck picks up a necklace, examining it’s shine in the light. He’d get a pretty penny for this, and he’d probably be able to keep a few things for himself while he was at it. “A few more nights like these, and you and I will be sitting pretty.”

Ryder purrs again and Buck gives him a scratch under the chin. 

Sure, the Batman was fun. But Buck found that he enjoyed a clean getaway just a little more. 

Sometimes, it really did feel good to be bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll!! I'm back with another chapter of this because I just couldn't help myself! It's very fun to write. I did take some liberties with things since I don't know everything about Batman tech/ how to be a criminal. In this AU I have Chimney working with Harvey Dent at the DA's office which will be very fun later. Also, I had to call Buck 'The Cat' because I just could not name him Catman. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!!

It’s 4AM, and it’s fucking cold out.

Eddie is sitting atop the roof of the Gotham Gazette, half wrapped in his cape because the wind is nipping at his back, sending shudders up his spine every few minutes.

He’s been watching and waiting for something, pretty much anything that looked like mob activity. After Chimn-... _Nightwings’_ stunt at the docks last week, Sal Maroni was pissed. He lost a lot of money and goons off the failed job and he was hurting because of it. 

Eddie had caught wind of it from Athena earlier that night. 

Instead of creeping around outside her office window, Eddie had taken to showing up on the roof of the GCPD around midnight every night. Sometimes Athena would be there and sometimes she wouldn’t. Tonight, as Batman swooped in from the shadows, she was already waiting, two coffees in hand. Her trench coat was buttoned all the way to protect her from the chilly night. 

Athena had watched him land on the roof and walk over to her, the brooding vigilante the absolute picture of intimidation. The commissioner simply smirked, holding out the steaming mug of coffee in a peaceful offering.

“Coffee to warm those tired bones?” The gesture surprises Eddie, but he tentatively reaches out. That’s when he notices that while one coffee is in a mug, the other is in a paper cup and lid. He can’t help but raise an eyebrow, an action that he’s sure is hidden by his cowl anyway.

“I’d like the paper cup, Commissioner Grant.” The deep grumble that Eddie uses as his voice for his alter ego always surprises him each night he brings it out. It’s so unlike him, no wonder he hasn’t been found out yet.

Athena just sighs and rolls her eyes, handing him the other coffee. She sounds disappointed, but there’s no hiding the amused tone in her voice.

“Damn, and I was hoping I’d get ya that time.” 

“You’ve been trying so hard to get my DNA, at one point I’m thinking you might just up and stab me with a needle to get my blood work.” 

The twinkle that crosses Athena’s eye tells Eddie that she’s probably thought of that exact plan before. 

The two sipped their drinks in silence, Eddie not being able to deny how much he needed the caffeinated drink. Halfway through his cup, Athena starts laying down the information.

“Harvey Dent is trying his best, but my guess is that Sal Maroni’s goons will be out by tomorrow morning. Now since he hasn’t seen any of them since we brought them into custody, word on the street is that he thinks this is Falcone meddling in with his business.” Athena takes another sip of coffee, the white mug stark against the dark light on the rooftop. “Which by the way, was that you? Cause the way those idiots were describing who did it, it did  _not_ sound like you.”

Eddie grumbles. “No. That was...someone else.” 

Athena decides to take his word for it. 

“Well, no matter who did it, be on the lookout for any Maroni and Falcone nonsense. The last thing I need on a Saturday night is those idiots chasing each other downtown in their fancy cars or shooting up the back of some restaurant.” 

Eddie wholeheartedly agrees. Sure, the Joker and the Penguin gave him a lot of grief with their off the wall plans and weird motivations, but the mob families were just ruthless because they could be. 

He finishes the last bit of his coffee, crumpling up the cup in his palm. He goes to hand it to Athena, but thinks better of it. Better safe than sorry.

“Thanks for the tip Commissioner.” He walks over to the edge of the roof, hand already going to grappling hook at his side. Eddie looks over his shoulder briefly, sending a two fingered salute back to Athena. “The coffee wasn’t half bad either.”

He takes a step off the roof, and he’s gone. 

-

Chim finally shows up around 4:15, a thump behind Eddie signaling his arrival. His footsteps are soft as he joins Eddie, leaning against the concrete ledge and offering a package of gum.

“You want any?”

Eddie doesn’t say anything, instead opting for a simple side eyed look at his friend. Chimney shrugs, pulling a stick out of the package before sticking it in his belt. The belt had been Bobby’s idea. Nightwings tight costume didn’t allow for much cargo space, and Chim appreciated the few extra pockets. 

Eddie asks how work was as Chimney starts chewing on his gum.

“Eh, the usual. Harvey is on all our asses to make sure this Maroni case goes as smooth as possible.” He blows a bubble, the pink gum standing out against his blue and black suit. “By the way, you free for lunch tomorrow? Harvey wants you to meet someone.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes and groans. Harvey was a great ally to Batman, and an even better friend to the Diaz’s. His biggest flaw was his constant insistence that Eddie needed to date someone. 

As if he had the time or energy for that. 

Chim laughs at Eddie’s annoyance, patting him on his caped shoulder.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like that. Some reporter that he’s friends with. Harvey says we could all use some good press.” 

Eddie grunts and says he’ll think about it. Christopher wasn’t arriving home until later tomorrow night, so maybe he was due for some time out of the house that wasn’t Batman related. 

The two men sit in companionable silence, the only sounds being Chimney’s gum chewing and the ever present white noise of the city. Eddie’s surprised when his phone buzzes in his pocket. An alert from the computer back in the cave that’s hooked up to the police scanners. A break in at the Gotham Museum. He can’t help but crack a smile.

“That your cat burglar,” asks Chim, although he already knows the answer.

“Yep.” 

Eddie stands, stretching out as his hand reaches towards his grappling hook. 

“If I get this, can you handle any mob business that comes around?” Chimney snorts, waving a hand in dismissal.

“You kidding me? I can handle those goons with my eyes closed.” He winks, eyes smug behind his mask as Eddie just shakes his head. 

He aims his hook and fires, a solid ' _thunk’_ coming from across the street as it makes contact with the building. Eddie tightens his grip, giving his friend a small wave before he sails across the street.

If there was anyone below at that time, they would’ve seen the dark silhouette of what appeared to be a very large bat as he zipped across the night sky. 

-

Buck is very surprised to learn that the rumors are true. Batarangs sting like a bitch. 

It slices across his upper arm as he’s running across a random rooftop, the bag he has slung across his chest bouncing against his thigh. As it turns out, royal jewels were heavy. 

He was hoping tonight would be an easy in and out kinda job. Sneak in, get the jewels, sneak out, go home and then profit. He was planning on making so much money from these damn things he was gonna pay off his student loans and then have tons to spare. Maybe get a better apartment, give some money to the sweet old lady down the hall. 

Whatever his plans had been, they had been dashed to smithereens when he emerged from the museum roof to find Batman standing there with a grin that was far too smug for Buck’s liking. 

Thankfully all his years of track and field were still paying off, as he was able to take off running in a matter of seconds, getting a pretty good head start. 

He was jumping to the roof of yet another apartment complex when the batarang sliced him, the tough leather of his tight jacket no match for the razor sharp weapon. Buck hisses, his hand immediately going to the injured area. His fingers come back bloody, and for the first time in his game of outrunning Batman, he’s a little pissed. He stops, slipping behind a large air conditioning unit so he can hopefully catch his breath.

He wipes his fingers against the metal, scowling.

He quietly takes the bag off his shoulder, setting it down gently as he puts himself into a squat. Buck pats the top of his head, making sure his cowl is still in place. His curls liked to push up against the top, and the last thing he needs is the whole thing coming off, ears and all so Batman can have his identity. Secret identities were secret for a reason.

Buck waits until he here’s footsteps and then he takes his shot.

-

It’s not an easy fight by any means. Sure, he’s taller than the Batman, but only by an inch or so. Every time Buck swings, Batman dodges it effortlessly, his cape fluttering behind him. It’s frustrating as all hell, and Buck can feel his body yelling at him as he attempts punch after punch. Sure, he’ll admit that he’s got no training. That the only fighting he knows is backyard brawls, how to defend yourself when you’re walking home and kids that are bigger than you decided you’re today's victim. 

His brain takes half a second to ask itself why Batman hasn’t swung back yet, and Buck realizes the answer far too late. 

 _“He’s letting me wear myself out,"_ Buck thinks, as he feels a leg swing under him and he’s upended, face first into the roof. 

-

Eddie hears a crunch as his opponents nose hits the hard floor. 

He wasn’t in the mood for a fight tonight. What he wanted to do was handcuff this idiot and drop him off to Athena as soon as possible. And then return the stolen jewels to the Gotham Museum, of course.

 'The Cat’, as he’s been so aptly named, is currently groaning and attempting to push himself up onto his elbows. Eddie kneels down, handcuffs out and ready. The Cat doesn’t struggle much as Eddie grabs his wrists and puts them behind his back, locking the cuffs. Still kneeling, he grabs the man’s leather covered arm and turns him onto his back. 

The first thing Eddie notices is his nose, which he doesn’t think is broken, but is most certainly bruised. There’s blood streaming down one of his nostrils, and there’s a scowl attached to his face. 

Eddie can’t help himself.

“If you keep making that face, it’ll stay that way forever.” 

The joke is a little weird coming from the gruff voiced caped crusader, but the man below him just rolls his eyes. 

“And I thought the Joker was the funny one.”

Eddie Diaz would think that comeback was hilarious. The Batman however, does not.

“Who are you working for? Falcone? Mr. Freeze?” That earns Eddie a laugh from his handcuffed companion.

“Those creeps? Nah, I work for me, myself, and I.” Eddie watches as The Cat pushes himself up, impressively enough, so he’s sitting upright. He coughs as the blood from his nose redirects itself, his bottom lip catching some of it. “Listen here Batboy, I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with me when all I’m doing is stealing some jewelry and calling it a day.” 

“Crime is crime. No matter who does it, or what it is.” 

The Cat smirks. “Good thing your cute, otherwise this would get really boring, really fast.”

Oh. Okay. 

Eddie can’t help it, but he blushes a little. Just the slightest bit. This is a criminal after all, but he’s never had one flirt with him, so it admittedly throws him off his groove.

He’s trying to think of what to say next, anything to keep up his brooding and angry persona, when he feels the taser dig into his skin. 

Eddie falls back as he feels the electricity course through his torso, and despite the padding on his suit, it still fucking hurts. 

His adversary is laughing as he stands up, wincing when the laughter moves his injured nose. He wipes away the blood with his hand, a black handheld stun gun in the other.

“Wow, is that really all it took to distract you? Some banter and a compliment? Too easy.” 

Eddie groans in response, his body shaking again when The Cat leans down and gets him in the side with the taser. 

He’s very close to Eddie, too close in fact as they’re almost nose to nose as The Cat smiles. 

“A little something to remember me by.” 

Eddie feels it as there’s a small swipe across his cheek, a pinprick of pain in comparison to what the rest of his body is going through. When The Cat stands up, he sees what caused his slash, clawed gloves with razor sharp tips at the end.

Well that explains all the cut glass at the crime scenes.

Eddie can’t do much except lie there on the ground, waiting for his body to stop twitching. He cranes his neck as much as he can, watching at The Cat walks away and picks up his bag of stolen goods. He rummages through the bag, presumably to make sure it’s all there before he stands up and faces Eddie. 

“Let’s do this again sometime. Just not too soon.” The leather wrapped nuisance winks, and then he’s off and running, jumping onto the neck roof.

Eddie sighs, resigning himself to another few minutes on the roof as he wills his heart rate to return to normal. The Batman recognized that not every night could be a winner, but this one in particular  _really_ sucked. 

Eddie lies there and watches the night sky, gazing at the stars that aren’t blocked out by the cities light.

-

When he gets up about 10 minutes later, feeling slightly better and done with his pity party, he finds a single piece of jewelry left on the roof. It’s a diamond necklace, and Eddie would almost think that it was forgotten except of how it’s neatly laid out. The gems sparkle in the night, as does the large pink diamond at the center of it. A pink,  _heart shaped_ diamond. 

Eddie has a distinct feeling that his new cat friend is going to be more trouble than he thought.


End file.
